opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
RELIGIOUS CULTURE THAT SEEKS TO CONTORL ALL MINDS AND BODIES
by user Jaxhawk RELIGIOUS CULTURE OR CULT? http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RnKlcmtmYhI/AAAAAAAABB0/fUEUjJo2EEg/s1600-h/Ayatollah.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RnKlc2tmYiI/AAAAAAAABB8/kGT_yiVcDZk/s1600-h/islamist+imam.jpg Those who are apologists and propagandists for Islamofascism would like us to believe that the murders of 9/11 and those who continually commit atrocities in countries like Thailand, Somalia and Indonesia are nothing but a fringe group of Muslim radicals. They justify their murdering innocent women and children with the now old canard "they are just reacting to Imperialist aggression". However, in his 1996 fatwa, Osama bin Laden proclaimed: “. . .O you horses (soldiers) of Allah ride and march on. This is the time of hardship so be tough. And know that your gathering and co-operation in order to liberate the sanctities of Islam is the right step toward unifying the word of the Ummah under the banner of ‘No God but Allah’. . .Our Lord, shatter their gathering, divide them among themselves, shaken the earth under their feet and give us control over them. . .” It should be noted that to bin Laden, the Ummah is considered a figurative nation comprised of all Muslims and all Islamic nations. A world dominated by the Muslim religion(aka cult) that only recognizes Sharia law and has no room for our Constitution or Bill of Rights. This is referred to as the "Cliphate". Make no mistake. The Quran repeatedly glorifies death, killing and dying for the cause of Islam. It is written repeatedly, that killing and dying for Jihad will be rewarded in Allah's Paradise, and don't listen to those who would have you believe it is a religion of Peace. Muslim holidays for the most part, particularly in the Shiite sect, glorify and revere death. Many streets in Muslim controlled Countries are named after suicide bombers. This all begins in the Muslim Mosques and schools as I have said before. The Imams here in the United States are growing young suicide bombers and warriors for their final Jihad as we seem to bury our heads to the threat that our First Amendment to the Constitution provides these people who plan to gradually take over the World.Look what has happened already in the Country of Denmark and England where sections have been set aside where Sharia law not the laws of the Country prevail. It is time to realize that not all religions are the same. If a religion is evil,maybe we should consider revoking its right to exist under First Amendment protections. If it advocates that which is wrong and immoral, and it seeks to control all aspects of your life by force and fraud; if it seeks exemption from national laws protecting constitutional rights, then it can not and should not be considered a religion. It must be called something else, and it cannot be recognized as a protected ideology under the First Amendment. We have hate-crime laws. How about admitting that there is a hate religion, and its name is Islam,a cult of fascism? "O you who believe! Take not the Jews and the Christians for your friends and protectors: they are but friends and protectors to each other. And he amongst you that turns to them (for friendship) is of them. Verily Allah guides not a people unjust." Quran 5:51 Compare this with an except from the Bible and you be the judge. “Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you.” Bible (Matthew 5:44) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 15, 2007 Category: SHARIA Opinions Category: ISLAM Opinions Category: CONSTITUTION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.